


The Underground Fight Club

by LightUpMyLife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crime World, Dark, Drama, Enemies/Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, made up quite a few names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpMyLife/pseuds/LightUpMyLife
Summary: Cheryl has been through her own fair share of battles. She's become a strong, fiery woman with the brains of a genius (almost) and the physical capabilities of a fighter. Every guy and every girl wants her, but Cheryl has a mind of her own, and dating is not on the agenda. Now, Cheryl has finally fought her way to the top. She's been through thick and thin and she is finally able to enjoy what she has created for herself. That is, until a certain piece of scum finds a way to enter her prestigious club and attempts to ruin everything Cheryl has built for herself. She has managed to make her life work again, but it might just be shattered.In this world, everyone is smart in their own ways. Everyone has a dark, dark past and some still live in the darkness. This club is a sanctuary. The club is her sanctuary. It is a sanctuary until someone comes along and decides that it's not, anymore.





	The Underground Fight Club

Cheryl didn’t do relationships. They were too messy and too time consuming. It got in the way of her work, too. It was just so much easier to fuck who she wanted to with no strings attached. She _loved_ when they called out her name, or when they moaned in ecstasy because of her doing. She loved being in control. She had the power to fuck whoever she wanted and girls and guys would do anything to spend a night with her. And the reason was evident. Cheryl was gorgeous, simply drop dead, strikingly gorgeous. Her face was carved by Gods and her body was her temple, sculpted and toned in all the right places.

On Friday nights, she’d be at either two places. Where she was going now, or, at the most gruesome boxing club in Manhattan: The Whyte Wyrm. She checked her surroundings before knocking on a rusty, old, graffiti-covered door, impatiently waiting for the bouncer on the other side to ask for the entrance password. 

It wasn’t necessary, really, Cheryl was a regular. If the police really wanted to catch them, they could. The alleyway beside the club was lined up with luxurious cars, all possessions of the members. But the police wouldn’t, they were too scared. It was laughable really, being that they were police officers and their job was to ‘catch’ criminals. The group that Cheryl hung out with caught more criminals that the police department would ever catch. 

The little panel was slid open revealing a beefy man behind a tiny window shielded with iron bars. “Password?” 

“Psychotic.”

The little window was shut and the door was opened with a grunt. “Welcome Ms.Blossom.” The man bowed and Cheryl nodded curtly,  greeted by the words ‘The Underground Fight Club’ plastered in neon letters on black walls slanting downwards in the direction the stairs were going. 

Cheryl made her way down, immediately immersing herself in the soothing ambiance of the club. The club was modern, but it held a lot of power, money and hunger. It showed all the signs of luxury but also the hardships. It wasn’t just an ordinary nightclub. In one end, high-end boxing equipment littered the darkened area with a brand new boxing ring in the middle. Someone was always fighting in that ring, with high-class men by day and boys by night huddled around, mingling and placing bets. The roar of laughter mixed with cheers and loud rap music filled that area.

In the other end, a runway, or, a stage. Purple lights flashed along with the beat of sultry music. Girls danced, danced and  danced. Everyone held a place in this club. Everyone had another job at night. Life was exciting this way. All the members had something about them that made them different. The feeling of mystery, lust and spontaneity hung in the air. If a group of people were going to change the world, this was it, this was how much power these people held. Somehow the two sounds from two different corners, never mixed. It was their own little world, within a little world.

The dancers and the fighters were respected citizens of society. This was a getaway. The club was never to be mentioned outside of itself. The only people you’d find here, are the ones who’re above society, the elite social butterflies and those with above-average IQs. Unworthy men and women would beg to just enter even for a night. 

The word ‘Underground’ meant that the club was for private members only by association. Cheryl knew, more or less, everyone who came here. The club ran on mutual respect. Everyone respected one another and their area of expertise. There was no judgement and that was what made this club so intriguing and alluring. And the best part, Cheryl created this. This was her empire, this was her kingdom. 

 

* * *

 

“Good evening, Eduardo.”Cheryl slid smoothly onto a chic bar stool and tapped her fingers against the bar top. She breathed in the familiar scent of faint cigarette smoke mixed with fancy cologne.

“Good evening. Will you be having alcohol tonight, Ms.Blossom?” Eduardo wiped a glass and stacked it away. 

“Not tonight, just a cherry cola.” Cheryl smiled, and took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. 

“Bottle or glass, miss?”

“A bottle will be fine.”

Eduardo nodded in acknowledgement and cracked open a bottle, setting it down on the bar top. Carefully balancing the cigarette between her fingers, she leaned over the bar top to snag a straw. Eduardo chuckled. Sticking the straw into the bottle, she took a sip, finding comfort on the stool and scanning the club. 

Her eyes landed on the boxing ring and she almost choked on her Coke. For the second time ever, there was a girl in the ring. The first was obviously, herself. She knocked the guy out cold. But this wasn’t any ordinary girl, the girl had pink hair and evidently, had no idea about class and respect. So many questions ran through her mind. How did she get in here? Who was associated with her? And why were her movements, so damn hypnotizing? 

“Eduardo!” Cheryl snapped her eyes away from the girl. “Who is that girl?”

He squinted, “that is Miss. Toni Topaz.”

“When did she become a member? How come I was unaware?” 

Eduardo bowed his head. “I believe Mr.Mantle knows her from the substance business.” 

Classic, Reggie Mantle. She wasn’t even sorry to say that out of all the IQs, Reggie had the lowest. Not to mention, he had the most illegitimate business out of everyone AND he dealt with scum. He was the exact opposite of an honorary member of the club and ruled directly against what the club stood for. But since Archie, an elite businessman, and a dear friend of hers, was so adamant that his best friend joined, Cheryl had no choice but to deface her prized possession with his presence. And ever since then, Cheryl has regretted it because he had never brought a single, valuable, new member to the table.  

Cheryl’s brow furrowed as she turned around but the girl was gone. “Wher-“

“Hey, Eduardo, could I just get a shot of whiskey?” 

Cheryl whisked around, and there she was, the Toni Topaz. Cheryl grimaced, and pursed her blood-red lips.  

“Hold it, Eduardo. I don’t believe we met?” Cheryl smiled sweetly at Toni.  

Eduardo raised an eyebrow and the girl snorted, “I’m Toni. I’d shake your hands but-“ she looked down at her hand, “- they’re still wrapped and I’m pretty sweaty.” She smiled and _god_ ,  Cheryl had to contain herself. 

She didn’t get excited around others, no, they got excited around her. Why was this happening to her? She couldn’t believe that her toughness had aided her in so many gruelling situations but a sweaty, pink haired girl, ordering a drink, was enough to make her weak.

“About that drink? Eduardo?” 

“No, I don’t think so sweetie.” Cheryl scowled. “How did you get in here?”

“What is this, an interrogation? What’s it to you? And why do you care?” Toni was getting impatient, she just wanted her drink so she could get back to her fight. Who did this redhead, correction, _gorgeous_ redhead, think she was? 

This girl had _fire_ , she had the _guts_ , Cheryl thought to herself. Cheers to that. Everyone backed down when it came to Cheryl. Either it was that, or they showed mutual respect. This girl had none of that but luckily for her, Cheryl was born amongst the flames so really, _who_ was going to win here? 

Cheryl kept a cold exterior, but it wasn’t for a bitchy reason, it wasn’t a front. She fought hard to get to where she was today and she wasn’t going to let some hooligan enter her prestigious club and talk back to her. She too, was once a regular person with regular feelings. But she let her walls down way too easily, and had her feelings hurt one too many times, landing her in horrid situations that she would never like to experience again. It was better this way, being a cold-hearted bitch. She'd rather people feared her than break her. 

Cheryl stubbed her cigarette harshly on the bar top and stood up, looking down at the girl. 

“Because, I _fucking_ own this club and the whiskey that you want to drink, is _mine_.” 

The girl faltered. But just for a second. She blinked, and oh, her hands were still wrapped but she just wanted to _shove_ this girl onto the bar top and _ravish_ her. Toni licked her lips and smirked as she watched Cheryl’s eyes flicker to her tongue. But it too, was gone in a second. 

“Geez, I am so sorry, but with your attitude, why would anyone even want to come here?” The club was suddenly silent. 

"Miss, I suggest you-“

“It’s fine, Eduardo”

Cheryl cocked her head to the side and smirked. “But that’s my question, Miss.Topaz. Why are YOU here?”

“I’m here. For you."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new! Feel free to give me some feedback and let me know what you'd like to happen :)


End file.
